Australian cricket team in India in 2009–10
The Australia Cricket Team toured India from 25 October to 11 November 2009. The tour consisted of seven One Day International matches and the series was won by Australia with a final tally of 4-2 (one match was abandoned due to rain). Squads # James Hopes flew home after suffering a hamstring injury in the first ODI. Victorian Bowler Clint McKay took Hopes' place in the squad. # Brett Lee flew home after suffering a elbow injury in the first ODI. New South Wales all-rounder Moises Henriques took Lee's place in the squad. # Wicket-keeper Tim Paine flew home after seriously breaking his finger in the second ODI. South Australian wicket-keeper Graham Manou took Paine's place in the squad. # Peter Siddle flew home after suffering soreness in the left side of his body in the fourth ODI. New South Wales bowler Burt Cockley took Siddle's place in the squad. # Moises Henriques flew home after suffering a damaged hamstring in the fourth ODI. Victorian all-rounder Andrew McDonald took Henriques' place in the squad. ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 292/8(50 overs) | score2 = 288/8 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ricky Ponting 74 (85) | wickets1 = Ishant Sharma 3/50 (10 overs) | runs2 = Gautam Gambhir 68 (85) | wickets2 = Mitchell Johnson 2/59 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 4 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Reliance Stadium, Vadodara, India | umpires = Mark Benson & Shavir Tarapore | motm = Michael Hussey }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 354/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 255 (48.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mahendra Singh Dhoni 124 (107) | wickets1 = Mitchell Johnson 3/75 (10 overs) | runs2 = Michael Hussey 53 (60) | wickets2 = Ravindra Jadeja 3/35 (6.3 overs) | result = India won by 99 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Vidarbha Cricket Association Stadium, Nagpur, India | | umpires = Amish Saheba & Shavir Tarapore | motm = Mahendra Singh Dhoni }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 229/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 230/4 (48.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Hussey 81* (82) | wickets1 = Ravindra Jadeja 2/41 (9 overs) | runs2 = Yuvraj Singh 78 (96) | wickets2 = Mitchell Johnson 1/43 (9.2 overs) | result = India won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Feroz Shah Kotla, Delhi, India | | umpires = Amiesh Saheba & Shavir Tarapore | motm = Yuvraj Singh }} 4th ODI | score1 = 250 (49.2 overs) | score2 = 226 (46.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Cameron White 62 (71) | wickets1 = Ashish Nehra 3/37 (8 overs) | runs2 = Sachin Tendulkar 40 (68) | wickets2 = Shane Watson 3/29 (7.4 overs) | result = Australia won by 24 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = PCA Stadium, Mohali, India | | umpires = Asoka de Silva & Amiesh Saheba | motm = Shane Watson }} 5th ODI | score1 = 350/4 (50 overs) | score2 = 347 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shaun Marsh 112 (112) | wickets1 = Praveen Kumar 2/68 (9 overs) | runs2 = Sachin Tendulkar 175 (141) | wickets2 = Shane Watson 3/47 (8.4 overs) | result = Australia won by 3 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Rajiv Gandhi International Stadium, Hyderabad, India | | umpires = Asoka de Silva & Shahvir Tarapore | motm = Sachin Tendulkar }} 6th ODI | score1 = 170 (47 overs) | score2 = 4/172 (41.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ravindra Jadeja 57 (103) | wickets1 = Doug Bollinger 5/35 (10 overs) | runs2 = Shane Watson 49 (49) | wickets2 = Harbhajan Singh 2/23 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Nehru Stadium, Guwahati, India | | umpires = Asoka de Silva & Shavir Tarapore | motm = Doug Bollinger }} 7th ODI | score1 = | | score2 = | | team2 = | runs1 = | | wickets1 = | | runs2 = | | wickets2 = | | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | report = Scorecard | venue = DY Patil Stadium, Navi Mumbai, India | | umpires = Asoka de Silva & Amiesh Saheba | motm = | }} Media coverage ;Television *Sky Sports (live) – United Kingdom *Fox Sports (live) – Australia *NEO Cricket (live) – India and Middle East *Star TV (live) – Singapore and Malaysia *Supersport (live) – South Africa, Kenya and Zimbabwe *Zee Sports (live) – USA *CBS (live) – Barbados, Jamaica and Trinidad *DD National(live) – India *Geo Super – (live) Pakistan External links *Complete Schedule and Live Coverage Category:International cricket competitions in 2009–10 Category:Australian cricket tours of India